Generally, when dough for pie, dough for pizza, or dough for bread having a flattened shape is manufactured, the following method is used. First, a block of food dough having an appropriate shape, such as roughly spherical, a rectangular solid, or a thick and disk-like shape, is prepared. Then, the block of food dough is rolled, and the food dough having a flattened shape, such as a disc-like, ellipse, or roughly tetragonal shape, is manufactured. (See Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3.)
There is an apparatus for forming disk-shaped food dough, comprising,
a device for manufacturing a base material made from kneaded flour, wherein the device has a conveyer belt,
a die for cutting the periphery of the base material to form a predetermined shape by means of the reciprocating and vertical movement of the die, wherein the die is disposed above the conveyer belt,
a circular plate disposed below the conveyer belt, and
a plurality of small rollers disposed on the circular plate so that the plurality of the small rollers form at least one convolution,
wherein the small rollers press the lower surface of the conveyer belt when the die descends toward the conveyer belt. (See Patent Document 4.)
There are several types of food dough containing fillings in it, such as bread dough containing layers of cream cheese as oil-based layers, and a pizza crust containing oil-based sauce. These food-dough-containing-fillings are manufactured by means of the following method. First, a block of food dough encrusting an oil-based material, like a bun with a bean-jam filling, is manufactured. Next, the block of the food dough is rolled by a rolling apparatus having a pair of rollers vertically disposed in it so that a substantially elliptical crust can be made. Then, the substantially elliptical crust is rotated by 90 degrees and is again rolled by the rolling apparatus so that the substantially circular crust can be made. (See Patent Document 5.)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Gazette No. S32-3040    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Gazette No. S58-32847    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. S57-129634    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H4-293447    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H11-32660